Chipmunkpaw
❝ I want to fight the sun... ❞ — Chipmunkpaw to Henpaw Chipmunkpaw is a small, plump cat with two stripes running down his back and chipmunk-like features. Although he's best friends with an adventurous daredevil, he himself is more of a coward, but he continues to indulge in dangerous activities to push himself- as well as quench his unbearable curiosity. He's slowly becoming braver and more open to "scary" things because of Henpaw's influence. He is currently an apprentice in ThunderClan, apprenticed to Snailshine. 'Appearance' Heritage: American Shorthair(build, features, fur), moggy Description: Chipmunkpaw is smaller than the average apprentice by a couple inches, but he's not as small as an average kit; he remains just a bit taller than them, saving him from embarrassment. His paws are small, too, and rather dainty. His ears are somewhat rounded and usually forward-facing. Despite his features being generally little, he's rather plump, with extra chub on his belly, chest, and cheeks, and no matter how hard it works, it sticks with him. His fur is light brown and generally consistent, though it fades to a paler color on his paws and the inside of his legs. A fair tan line, with bordering dark brown on the top and bottom, are on either side of his spine; these go down nearly to his tail, just as a chipmunk. This same tan covers his eyelids. His tail is medium-furred, despite his generally regular short fur on the rest of his body, and is often bushy. His eyes are widely round and bright yellow. Palette: : = Base (#B8856F) : = Side Stripe (#EED8CF) : = Other Markings (#5E4D45) : = Tail (#9A7564) : = Eyes (#EAAE53) : = Leathers (#E78B8B) Voice: He usually squeaks and chirps in a high tone. He doesn't know how to yell. Scent: Moss and milk Gait: Rather than regularly walking, Chip oftentimes skips around- he's light on his paws and has a little bounce in his walk. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Energetic -' Chipmunkpaw has infinite energy and practically never tires. He's excited about everything, and if he isn't, something is most likely wrong. He exhausts others with his constant playfulness and interest. * '''+ Optimistic -''' He's hopeful and likes to look on the bright side, however dim it may be, and keeps a smile on even when it isn't needed. He has a chipper attitude and always sees the silver lining in a situation or a person. Sometimes this nature is destructive, since he's in denial about all the bad things in life. * '''± Curious -''' Chip thrives on interesting topics and enjoys going on adventures with Henpaw or other friends. He likes finding things that others skip out on, as well as taking the time to simply snoop around, and he oftentimes takes detours to find cool stuff. His curiosity can be invasive at times, but he's rarely ever brave enough to be that nosy. * '''± Competitive -''' He desperately wants to be the best at something, and impressing others with his victory is a temporary fix to this- plus, it's something fun to distract him. He oftentimes gets lost in the moment. * '''− Timid -''' Despite being well-versed in adventures, he's very paranoid and even cowardly. New things scare him as well as intrigue him. This leads to anxiety, but he does his best to handle it, and it fades away when he's with a few specific cats. * '''− Weak-willed -''' He's easily swayed and rather gullible simply because he doubts himself. Second-guessing himself is something he does very, very often, which makes his memory hazy and his assumptions rarely pursued. He'd rather follow than lead. '''Likes *Exploring **His curiosity fuels his need to find new spots constantly. He's out to find the best spot ever- somewhere he can see the sky and everything else at the same time. He hasn't found it yet. *Moss **Tasty. Also good for bedding. *The twolegplace *His trash he got from the twolegplace (a pillow and a McDonald's fry container) 'Dislikes' *Crowded spaces *Bats **In the tunnels, he discovered bats. He also discovered that they're scary and he hates them because he doesn't know what kind of animal they are. 'Goals' *To become a great warrior **Due to his competitiveness, he wants to beat as many people as he can in anything he can. He also says he's going to be the best warrior in the forest. *To find the best looking spot on the mountain 'Fears' *Rejection *Abandonment *Death 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan, Loner Cats Involved: Amberchirp, Tulipkit, others Age Range: 0-6 moons *Chipmunkpaw is born to Amberchirp alongside his sister, Tulipkit. His father abandons them. *When they're 3 moons old, Tulipkit dies due to an upper respiratory infection. His mother stops eating regularly and becomes very weak; he is taken in by another queen, and his mother stays in the medicine den. He doesn't see her again. *He finds himself anxiety-riddled and scared of practically everything because his surroundings become less familiar. Although the queen caring for him doesn't think he's ready, he becomes an apprentice just after he's 6 moons old. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Snailshine, opposing RiverClanners, apprentice friends Age Range: 6-present moons *As an apprentice, he's more independent, though just as timid and paranoid. He becomes quick best friends (which the two call insta-pals) with Henpaw. *During a skirmish on the border, Chipmunkpaw stands alongside Henpaw, Sootpaw, and Wildpaw. He argues with Mountainpaw and Bramblingpaw, deciding that he hates RiverClan. *A drought hits the mountain. When ThunderClan retreats into the sewers, and soon the tunnels, he fights off rats (one of his moves is sitting on one). The rest of his stay is fine, according to him, since he can't take a whiff of how terrible the sewers smell. *His mentor, Snailshine, flings with a molly named Summercurl. He doesn't know why they're so affectionate and decides not to ask. In a game with March and a handful of other apprentices, he learns what mates are. He remains oblivious as to what kissing is, though. *ThunderClan returns to their camp. He becomes acquaintances with Falconpaw and pranks SkyClan with a group of others; although they're not very successful, he has a fun time, and he takes a sprout from their territory as a souvenir. This sprout soon dies, but Birdpaw plants him a new orange flower in camp. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :"ThunderClan is the best clan! None of the others live up to how amazing it is." :Henpaw/Apprentice/Friendly rival, best friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"She's m' insta-pal! She's a little rough 'n' tough, but she's really cool! We'll always rule the mountain no matter what." :He looks down at his paws, a little flustered. Huh. Weird. :Snailshine/Warrior/Mentor/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"My mentor's the best mentor of... everyone! I hope he's okay after birthing all those worms." :Oakpaw/Med. Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁ ::"No wonder he's a medicine cat apprentice- he's really kind! He's especially kind to Falconpaw. Hmm." :Birdpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁ ::"She's real sweet! When my blossom died, she planted me a little marigold.. Plus she cured my weird fluttery sickness!" :Falconpaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁ ::"I love his skull! I mean, like, his sparrow skull. Not his." :Sootpaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁ ::"I didn't realize I'd miss him this much..." :He sniffs quietly. :Nightrunner/Leader/Idol/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Don't tell anyone... but he's a thunder god! How cool is that?! He's a little spooky, too, but that just shows how much tail he can kick." :Sparkbite/Medicine Cat/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁ ::"He's scary, but in a good way! He must be cool." |-|RiverClan= :Bramblingpaw/Apprentice/Enemy/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"You're gonna regret crossin' Henpaw... you're gonna regret crossin' ThunderClan! I'm gonna feed you to the sun if I see your face again!" :Mountainpaw/Apprentice/Enemy/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"You're no better than a cave fish. Even I got more sense than that, dummy." 'Trivia' *He has a terrible sense of smell. This is probably the only reason he doesn't comment on Henpaw's garbage-like smell- because he can't sniff it out. *When he went to the log crossing with Henpaw, they made crowns out of laurel, but he rarely ever wears his. He does keep it right beside his nest, though, and would hate for anything to ever happen to it. *As a replacement for the budding sprout he stole from SkyClan territory on a mission, Birdpaw gave him a marigold. He watches over it like a hawk. *He has a small lisp. When he says his name, it sounds like 'Shipunk'. 'Quotes' ❝ Can you control the weather? ❞ — Chipmunkpaw to Nightrunner ❝ I... I think I caught it, then! It feels all hot and gross, right? It feels like when the sun was trying to kill us... Wait. Are we going to die? Oh my storms, no! I'm not ready to die! You're-.. You're red! Is that a symptom? No, no, no! Oh no! ❞ — Chipmunkpaw to Henpaw, convinced they're ill with a "flutter virus" 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Cycries Category:ThunderClan Category:Apprentice __NOEDITSECTION__